1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of using electromagnetic energy to enhance wound healing and to minimize or prevent scar formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fractional electromagnetic energy is used to treat a variety of skin and tissue conditions and pathologies. Such treatments typically employ light-based devices such as lasers and RF devices to deliver energy to the epidermis and/or the dermis of a subject's skin. Controlled applications of light energy penetrate to various depths of the skin. Energy penetration results in localized heat deposition through the subsurface of the skin as well as localized thermal damage within the epidermis and/or dermis, depending upon the depth of penetration. Thermal damage within the skin at treatment sites and, in some cases throughout the surrounding adjacent tissue, causes immediate and long-term, natural healing effects within the affected tissue. Such natural healing effects include collagen contraction and stimulation of collagen formation, which result in a macro effect of collagen regeneration throughout the underlying skin layers.
A number of skin treatments are possible with lasers and RF devices. For example, such device may be used for relatively superficial treatments of the epidermal layers for treatment of fine lines, skin texture, pigmentation (dyschromia) and sun damage, as well as deeper treatments of the epidermal and dermal layers for treatment of deep wrinkles and scars. Non-limiting examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos., 6,328,733; 6,451,010; 6,758,845; and 7,438,712, which are all expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
However, a need remains for a safe, effective electromagnetic energy-emitting devices and methods to enhance wound healing and reduce scar formation.